Leveling Guide
This is designed to be a consolidated resource to point people to areas where efficient leveling can take place. The main aim is to list weak mobs in the different level ranges to give our fellow diplomats a direction as to where they should head at any given time.This is a work in progress, please feel free to contribute to the guide as you see fit. Due to the fact we can not yet save decks, the most efficient grind is usually one where one can use the same deck against multiple mobs in the general vicinity or against the same mob using the same deck against their different parley types. In adding material to the guide, please list locations, deck builds, strategies, mob names, and parley types to give us all a bit of space to work with when running out the grind. Note: due to the complete overhaul of the Diplomacy system in place, this guide may be outdated for a while as everyone works through the new changes. Getting started LVL 0-5 Level 0-5 Run your starter quests. This should give you enough diplomacy skill to start running the Civic Diplomacy levers at a comfortable pace. Depending on your primary color choice (based off of your race/class choice combination) will determine the best locations for you to continue your career. Level 5-7 All From level 5, you can do the Web Quests, currently available on Qalia and Thestra. Demand Users Reason Users There are a set of guards in Tanvu who can be fed an abundance of reason but have neither the ability to counter it, nor use it in any shape. Using the entertain option, which blocks demand (one result from some of the cards you should be using), you are easily able to dominate the conversation here. Be careful on feeding them too much flattery as they have some pretty strong flattery uses; however, this set of guards does not generate flattery on its own - no rebuttal necessary. Strategy - build up your reason pool for the first 2 turns, then lay the smack down with your agression generating green cards. This should leave you with one more spot to fill in your deck with any card of choice which does not feed them influence or flattery (snippet of wisdom is out). Inspire Users Flattery Users Tanvu, The crafters Great place to lvl from 5 - 30 for Flattery Deck users. this will be a repeat on each section. here is a List of all Crafters there decks and a quick way to beat them. Oranku Silverwolf Outfitter Instructor - 7 Alasani Northdragon Master Artificer - 10 Romekai Wormscale Blacksmith Instructor - 10 Hotarnen Watterfall Master Outfitter 12 Aru Grayfish Refining Taskmaster - 12 Sanya eldersword Finishing taskmaster - 15 Katako Moonwalker Master Blacksmith - 20 Mikosa Nineblade Artificer Instructor - 22 Taljin Skydance Thatcher - 25 Mias Dragonsky - Crafting Advisor - 30 Sonjin Sixstar Master Minerologist - 50 ( just because he is there ) Shared Effort ( Demand, Reason and flattery ) Tricks of the trade ( Demand, Reason, Inspire, Flattery ) +25 artisan buff Whistle while you work ( Reason, Inspire, Flattery ) All these crafters are Heavy flattery and Reason users but there is a trick if you dont feed them anything they cant use their cards. The easiest way is to start off with Greasing the Wheels (gives them 1 flattery) then follow up with Catch Phrase which will give them 1 reason and 1 flattery. Doing this you can easily just listen since they don't have any cards to counter for a win. This can be done all the way to level 30. Level 7-10 Demand Users Reason Users In Tanvu there are guards at the 10-12 level range which have the same play patterns as the guards mentioned before. Still reasonably close together and you are able to play the same deck against them - run back against the 5-7 mobs as well for more soldier presence dings. Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 10-12 Demand Users Reason Users Tanvu, the guards 12-15 are further and fewer in between, but have the same pattern as before - easy pickings for entertain against a reason heavy deck. However, moving up in tier, these guards have a few more influence generating devices up their sleeves, including some flattery generating cards in their arsenal - the advice here is to stick a rebuttal in your deck to cover your bases. In Veskhals Exchange, run around, check any NPC, nice quests here at that lvl and enough different NPC's to stay here untill hitting lvl 15 :o) Fukuden and Muratao by the entrance fence are level 12, and Mori is level 15. They make a good circuit. Better yet, up on the wall on the back right you'll find Imperial scouts Bak Uyo and Kin Fa, both 15, and Heng at 12 standing between them. I have found that they all use reason (not flattery as shown above) probably since the overhaul. You can feed them flattery all day, but if you feed them reason, only feed them 1. I use a rebuttal to starve them of reason. Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 12-15 Demand Users In Bordinar's Cleft there's an Academic called Theron Hardglass in the hallway on the right hand side of the throne room. I play all 3 parleys involving Demand and Inspire with him. My hand is Blunt Evaluation, Flat Dismissal, Think Fast, Aggressive Statement, Dwarven Resolve, Resolution, Crafty Allusion, Loud Criticism and Enticing Wisper. In addition I wear Inspiring Gloves. With this hand I loose less than 2% of the time. Just remember to take the points when you can. Don't try to build up for a good card when you already have a card to play for points. I receive an Academic Presence about every 7'th parley. You just have to go do some quests for new cards on occasions. After I reached 12 I did the quest Moonstruck Fool to get the card Crafty Allusion. Without this card I don't think it would have been so easy. In Leth Nurae, there are three NPC's grouped together. Starseer Darnier, Catary Unalu, Silver Cresent Volaris are lvl 15 and stand together and are quite easy to beat every time with a Demand Deck. They can be found on the path that wraps around the city half way up the mountain. While in town, the best way to find them if you are unfamiliar with the path is to go to the edge of the cliff to the left of the waterfall. Follow the edge left until you find a suitable place to jump down. You will need to go down one more level so find another place to make the jump. Now go to the right just a bit and you will see the NPC'S Reason Users Very easy lvl 17 mobs in BC. The play goes like this - Line of Reasoning, they give you one reason, Infallible Proof, they play a strong demand card, you take away the demand with Disarming Rebuttal - wash, rinse repeat. Some mobs feed off of yellow and blue, so watch your deck builds. There are a set of 2 mobs somewhat close together you can easily run between with 3 usable conversations per round - 1 academic and one soldier both level 17, which you can throw anything but red at them and they crumple like little children. The pattern is pretty solid. I would recommend one weak 2 cost red card to use some of the red they generate at you. Be careful with your clicking, there is one reason blocked conversation type - clicking on this is bad for the prestige grind. Inspire Users In Bordinar's Cleft, Romm Stoneaxe in the crafter's hall is a level 17 guy who is easily beatable as he has little to no use of Inspire. This allows you to load up on him with impunity. Just deny him reason and you can beat him at three of the four parleys (avoid Convince though, as these are always rather tough for us). Flattery Users In Ca'ial Brael, the NPCs Moren, level 17, and Perun, level 15, by and in the crafting hall are right next to each other, separated by the door. Not that hard to keep doing Gossip and Convince parleys to raise faction, skill and prestige. With good evaluation cards and the assertion cards, you'll do fine along with some assertion cards that use reason or inspire. If you complete gossip and convince parleys with one NPC, move on to the next and repeat. The lvl 20 NPC, Tomand Eraja, is by Moren once you hit 15. Level 15-17 Demand Users In Tursh, Emili Ishwall lvl 20, Eben Redstal lvl 20 in taverna "Barley Harvest Inn" near mailbox In Khal, lvl 20 Asherra Rohadyen, lvl 20 Odalga Khranmnox in "Tradewind Tavern" Reason Users In Veskals Exchange, I stayed here from lvl 10, but they are not difficult to find :o) Think caravan escorts (2 x lvl 20) and roaming guards (2 x lvl 20) Inspire Users In Hathor Zhi, there are three guards surrounding the fort each at level 20. Together, the three form a triangle with two of them by the ballistas facing the wall with the final one right outside the fort's enterance. Easily beatable, especially if you have the card "Many Meanings" which destroys them. Flattery Users Level 17-20 Demand Users In Leth Nurae, there are 2 guards with skill 22 that are extremely easy to beat for deamnd users. I figure this goes for all guards there. But at least these two, Crescent Guards Rillithan and Crescent Guard Essol, are totally unable to use whatever demand points you throw at them. In addition Essol is almost unable to make his own points, and is dependant on you feeding him so you can even beat him in entertainment. In Bordinars Cleft, one lvl 22 in the tavern, one NE of him (lvl 22), across the main hall. Another one roaming around, nice change of scenery when he passes. That roaming one is called Devotee Coppermend (lvl 22). Reason Users In Hathor Zhi, in the fortress near the tents, there are 2 guards Otheki and Xenyl skill 22 and 1 in the middle conglomerate, Ethyte, that are fairly easy. Strong Reason and Flattery can dispatch them with little issue. Be careful though. Twice per game day, they rotate with other guards. They move to the outer wall of the fortress. One stays at the entrance, and the other 2 along the wall (when leaving the fortress, veer right). Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 20-22 Demand Users There are two dwarves in Bordinar's Cleft that offer L25 parleys, and are very close to each other. This is an efficient place to grind civic diplomacy. The NPCs are Josin Runeaxe and Vungarn Grimgred. Josin stands at the top and on the right hand side of the ramp as you enter the main hall and Vungarn stands just North West of him at the base of the Statue of King Dargun Flamehammer. If you proceed on North West into the throne room there is a 3rd NPC that is fairly close by, named Royal Defender Hammerbrow. Tuatiren Trespass works very well against them. Reason Users There are two High Elves in Leth Nurae right next to each other that offer L25 parleys. This is an efficient place to grind civic diplomacy. The NPCs are Arcanist Qalaen and Arcanist Qaelias in the Azure Flame temple. Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 22-25 Demand Users Reason Users Inspire Users Flattery Users In Hathor Zhi, inside the fort, there are seven soldiers in a circle around the campfire, or a few meters away, ranging from 22 to 27 skill, that are helpless against a strong Flattery deck in either a Gossip or an Interview. The same deck can be used with all seven, for both parley types. Level 25-27 Demand Users In Tar Janashir, there are 3 NPC's close by each other, who offer two parleys each. Two of the NPC's are level 30 and one is level 25. All three of them are really bad at Diplomacy and are easy easy wins. As a bonus, you'll get 9 Ahgram Prestige faction after all 6 parleys are done (which since there is no civic diplomacy in Ahgram, it can be hard to muster up the 1,000 faction you need for the title.) And as a bonus you'll also occasionally get crafter prestige. The only thing that is a little hard is mustering up the 700 crafter presence you need to parley with these NPC's. I came to Tar Janashir with none, and found all the clothes I needed on the broker for about 5-6 gold. The NPC's are Eshqi Tuhrur, Jalal Meheru, and Zaul. They are all three due east of the Tar Janashir mailbox. Experience: 120k per parley for the level 30's. Reason Users Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 27-30 Demand Users Hathor Zhi(-15,-10) Inside the fort by the campfire are 6 lvl 22-30, and 1 lvl 50 NPC parleys available. The following cards will win vs. all NPCs at this location, every time, all parleys *except* entertain. You can parley 5 levels above your own and gain 100k+ per win. Also +3 Hathor Zhi Faction and +2 Pankor Zhi Diplomatic Prestige. Here is the deck build: Gremlin Greed, Frank Discussion, Pale Imitation, Bitter Truths, Lay Blame, Orcish Grunt (optional), Hobgoblin Harangue, Flurry of Arguments, Resolution, Aggressive Statement, Cyclopean Command, Ichtakhta Impulse. Common rewards include: Hearsay for Blackmail, Evidence about Plots, Hearsay about Trends, Evidence about Plots, Rumor of Trends, Evidence of Trends,Hearsay about Plots. 1 in 5 wins will give you +1 Soldier Presence. Submitted by: Hool, Xeth Reason Users Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 30-32 **It should be noted at this level that your about ready to begin the NT Noble house quests EXCEPT it is real hard to get NT Prestige faction at this level because all the higher level NPC's are in Qalia. My reccomendation is to Level in Qalia, and take your Radiants and Shiny Prestige rewards to NT to gain that faction OR do Writs that give NT Prestige Faction. Additionally it is hard to get the required presence initially for the noble house factions though if your willing to trade some of your hard earned NT prestige faction for House diplo clothes, this can close the gap. As a final note, at level 31 you should be able to get your 3rd tier Diplomacy mount but I had confimed today by a GM that the quest is not in game. Kelisco, Xeth, 10/17/08** Demand Users Hathor Zhi(-15,-10) Inside the main building. Rotate between Legionaire Kenduis, Legionnaire Helityl, and Legionnaire Myrae. Expirience Gain: ~145k per win Rewards: +3 Hathor Zhi faction, +2 Pankor Zhi Diplomatic Prestige, 1 in 5 wins will give you +1 Soldier Presence. Common Drops: Hearsay for Blackmail, Evidence about Plots, Hearsay about Trends, Evidence about Plots, Rumor of Trends, Evidence of Trends, Hearsay about Plots. Suggested Deck: Gremlin Greed, Frank Discussion, Pale Imitation, Bitter Truths, Lay Blame, Orcish Grunt (optional), Hobgoblin Harangue, Flurry of Arguments,Resolution, Aggressive Statement, Cyclopean Command, Ichtakhta Impulse. Submitted by: Hool, Xeth Reason Users Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 32-35 Demand Users Hathor Zhi(-15,-10) Inside the main building. Rotate between Legionaire Kenduis, Legionnaire Helityl, and Legionnaire Myrae. Expirience Gain: ~145k per win Rewards: +3 Hathor Zhi faction, +2 Pankor Zhi Diplomatic Prestige, 1 in 5 wins will give you +1 Soldier Presence. Common Drops: Hearsay for Blackmail, Evidence about Plots, Hearsay about Trends, Evidence about Plots, Rumor of Trends, Evidence of Trends, Hearsay about Plots. Suggested Deck: Gremlin Greed, Frank Discussion, Pale Imitation, Bitter Truths, Lay Blame, Orcish Grunt (optional), Hobgoblin Harangue, Flurry of Arguments,Resolution, Aggressive Statement, Cyclopean Command, Ichtakhta Impulse. Submitted by: Hool of Dawning Nemesis, Xeth Reason Users BC Tavern Domestics - 3 x 37 NPC rotation - interview and convince - Kojani Serenity, Poetic Truths and Absolution primary point cards, Many Meanings here and there. Smooth sailing with few/no losses Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 35-37 Demand Users Hathor Zhi(-15,-10) Inside the main building. Rotate between Centurion Oussar and Centurion Atletlar. Expirience Gain: ~176k per win Rewards: +3 Hathor Zhi faction, +2 Pankor Zhi Diplomatic Prestige, 1 in 5 wins will give you +1 Soldier Presence. Common Drops: Hearsay for Blackmail, Evidence about Plots, Hearsay about Trends, Evidence about Plots, Rumor of Trends, Evidence of Trends, Hearsay about Plots. Suggested Deck: Gremlin Greed, Frank Discussion, Pale Imitation, Bitter Truths, Lay Blame, Orcish Grunt (optional), Hobgoblin Harangue, Flurry of Arguments,Resolution, Aggressive Statement, Cyclopean Command, Ichtakhta Impulse. Submitted by: Hool, Xeth Martok -- Behind "The Green Palm" there are 3 Martok Fury's practicing their fighting skills. All are level 40 parley and their master is level 42. If you stand behind them, you can parley all 3 without moving. The one on the left side (If your facing the building) gives a lot of reason points, so make sure you have the cards to use them, such as Arch Analysis and Itemized Comparison. Absolution will also come in handy, as they provide many opportunities to use it. Submitted by: Zedar, Seradon Reason Users Hathor Zhi - 4 soldiers in close proximity all level 40 - interview rotation - kojani serenity, poetic truths, absolution as primary point cards, few rebuttals utilized - margin of victory 5-10 points regularly. Afrit - when you approach the city from the north there are 2x level 40 NPC´s at the Pavilion to the left - all require 700 academic presence // or inside the main building just on the left side there are 2x 40 lvl npc´s as well to the left - those require 700 noble presence (as all others inside the main building) -> both you can beat easily in interview and convince ! - you also should try the gossip but this is harder ! ((good to know - you will get from time to time searing stones - those are very usefull for a full set of adventuring clothes from lvl 38+ and for some other adventuring quests - so keep them well !!!)) Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 37-40 Demand Users Three level 42 crafter NPCs in the Toolshed in Martok. Grenshaw Rolgrend, Kabon Osash, Gratosha Reason Users Afrit - as noted before - there are in addition to the lvl 40 ones - as well 2x 42 lvl npc´s just as noted above (look at lvl 35 to 37) when you approach the city from the north there are 2x level 42 NPC´s at the Pavilion to the left - all require 700 academic presence // or inside the main building just on the left side there are 2x 42 lvl npc´s as well to the left - those require 700 noble presence (as all others inside the main building) -> both you can beat easily in interview and convince ! - you also should try the gossip but this is harder ! --> so to summarize it : you can do circles with the 2x 42´s and the 40´s lvl npc´s with interview and convince this is easy ! and good xp ((good to know - you will get from time to time searing stones - those are very usefull for a full set of adventuring clothes from lvl 38+ and for some other adventuring quests - so keep them well !!!)) Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 40-42 Demand Users Reason Users This goes for all expression users: bartenders. Do the 45 parleys until you have landed all of the nice t4 rewards (+790 noble chest and +790 clergy robe, general's belt, inlaid boots, etc.) Afrit - as noted above - main building : there are in addition to the 2x lvl 42 ones (back wall) - as well 1x 45 lvl npc´s inside the main building in the middle and 1x to the right side of the back wall - those require 700 noble presence (as all others inside the main building) -> both you can beat easily in interview and convince ! --> so to summarize it : you can do circles with the 2x 42´s and the 45´s lvl npc´s with interview and convince this is easy ! and good xp --> NOTE : at lvl 40 you will first have the chance to get unequalled evidences !!! ((good to know - you will get from time to time searing stones - those are very usefull for a full set of adventuring clothes from lvl 38+ and for some other adventuring quests - so keep them well !!!)) Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 42-45 Demand Users Reason Users Afrit - as noted above - main building : there are in addition to the 2x lvl 45 ones - as well 2x 47 lvl npc´s inside the main building just to the right corner when you enter the room - those require 700 noble presence (as all others inside the main building) -> both you can beat easily in interview and convince ! --> so to summarize it : you can do circles with the 2x 45´s and the 47´s lvl npc´s with interview and convince this is easy ! Inspire Users Flattery Users Level 45-47 Demand Users Reason Users Hathor Zhi Crafting hall is the spot - 3x50 and 3x47 all within a few seconds of each other, all crafting presence boosters. Inspire Users Hathor Zhi Crafting Hall has three 50 SKill NPC's that you can easily Incite http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-InciteIcon2.jpg.htm and Interview http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-InterviewIcon2.jpg.htm. Flattery Users Level 47-50 Demand Users Crafting Halls in Hathor Zhi have 2x lvl 50 crafting npc. Sallan Lerris and Serin Talah. Each have 4x parleys. Reason Users Inspire Users Flattery Users Parley Level Ranges The Following charts used to be useful, not how to correct them to the new Diplo xp curve. Moved to bottom so would be easier for others to edit and enter data relevant to particular levels - Bonnen Approximate Parleys Per Skill Point Against Target Mob [1] *Note: the following table has been brute-force corrected to the new diplomat level system by dropping the last digit. * Indicates data from before the 4/18/07 xp smoothing nerf. The following table shows predicted skillup rates based on a formula derived from experience gain observed from parleys in game and and number required to level. All figures in the table have fractions rounded up. Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Leveling_Guide"